


The Oliphaunt

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: “I wanted those elephants.”
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Cersei - Humorous, Cersei POVs, Cersei and Elephants





	The Oliphaunt

**Author's Note:**

> _“But now I don’t suppose I’ll ever see an oliphaunt. Maybe there ain’t no such beast.” He sighed._  
>    
> The Two Towers, JRR Tolkien.

When Jaime and Cersei were very young, their nurse had told them stories. 

Jaime had loved tales of knights and adventures and battles. But Cersei had always loved tales of the oliphaunts. 

Taller than houses, old Nurse had said, with great flapping ears and gold-tipped curving tusks, and a nose like a long, winding snake. The great princes of Essos rode in luxurious boxes atop their backs, dressed in silks and jewels, and their people bowed before them in awe. 

Cersei had once asked her mother if she could have an oliphaunt for her name day. Her mother had only laughed. 

** 

Her mother was dead, now, and her father, and even old Nurse. Tyrion had been too young to share those bedtime stories. Only Jaime was left to remember – and Jaime was gone. 

It was no more than the remnant of a childish whim. 

Still. It was a disappointment, when Harry Strickland said there would be no oliphaunts. 

** 

[Far away in Winterfell, Jaime smiled ruefully when he heard the manner of the Golden Company’s arrival.

“What’s so amusing?” Tyrion asked him. 

“Never mind, brother,” Jaime said. “You wouldn’t understand.”]


End file.
